AWWTRITEW:A World Where The Reality Is The Evil Whitin (réécriture)
by JaPaNsHoNeNaI98
Summary: La psychose.Une maladie mentale qui fait perdre à l'individu atteint, tout contact avec la réalité. Pourquoi cette maladie a choisit de m'atteindre? Est-ce une simple anomalie psychologique,une malédiction ou bien...un don? Je ne sais pas. Mais grâce à cette maladie, j'ai pu rompre cette illusion qui aveugle l'humanité dans laquelle vivent ces ignares d'humains." - Benithia Gladia.
1. Chapter 1

A World Where The reality Is The Evil Whtin

Chapitre 1

Une fille et un garçon âgés de 13 ans étaient étendus par terre sous un champ de tournesols. Ils semblaient heureux et apaisés par le temps paisible auquel ils avaient droit. Benithia ouvrit ses yeux d'ambres pour observer le ciel bleu qui s'offrait à elle. Son regard se dirigea vers les nuages, aux formes diverses. Intriguée par un nuage particulier, elle secoua l'épaule du jeune garçon et lui demanda :

« Ruben, quel est la forme de ce nuage là-bas?» Dit-elle en montrant du doigt. Ruben, qui avait toujours les yeux fermés, répondit d'une voix stoïque :

« -C'est un nuage en forme de cœur.

\- Comment le sais-tu alors que tu as les yeux clos ?! Reprit Benithia, confuse.

-Parce que je le sais, c'est tout.» Dit le jeune adolescent renfermé, les yeux maintenant axés vers elle suivis d'un sourire narquois. Une voix douce et malicieuse les appela au loin d'un chemin menant à la sortie du champ :

« -Vous deux ! Désolée de détruire votre moment idyllique mais il est temps de rentrer !

-Laura!», cria nerveusement Ruben, les joues aussi rouges que la robe de sa sœur. Benithia, elle aussi toute rouge, se leva du sol et marcha doucement vers Laura qui arborait un regard espiègle face à la réaction de son frère.

« -Voyons, ne soit pas embarrassé ! Je comprends que tu puisses être attiré par « Mademoiselle Coquelicot ». Annonça –t-elle en regardant la rouquine qui détourna le regard aussitôt. Ruben rejoignit les deux jeunes filles et dit d'une voix ferme mais gênée :

« -Rentrons donc. »


	2. Chapter 2

A World Where The reality Is The Evil Within

Chapitre 2

Le soir tomba. Ruben et Benithia, après leur promenade aux champs, faisaient du piano dans la salle de musique ils interprétaient Claire de Lune de Debussy. Benithia jouait comme une déesse, elle avait toujours eu un don pour la musique et l'art. Elle était même mieux que Ruben, à son grand déplaisir.

« -As-tu eu des crises depuis la dernière fois ? »Demanda calmement le blond tout en jouant.

La soudaine question figea la jeune Gladia sur place, arrêtant ainsi son jeu. Car oui, Benithia avait une maladie particulière. Cette dernière était psychotique. Il n'y avait pas un moment où son esprit lui faisait subir touts sortes de délires, allant des plus hilarantes aux plus sombres. Or, cela ne perturbait en rien son comportement remarquablement stable de quoi faire envier d'autres psychotiques. La dernière crise dont parlait Ruben, remontait à une semaine. C'était à cet instant où elle découvrit les véritables pensées de son père, Alonso Gladia, vis-à-vis de son anomalie.

« Père ! Mère ! , Cria l'enfant unique des Gladia qui rentra dans la chambre des maîtres, sans permission.

-Bénithia. J'espère pour toi que la raison de ton dérangement est excusable.

-Mon père, je souhaiterai que mon lit soit remplacé aussi vite que possible !

La mère confuse se mit avec douceur à questionner sa fille :

-Mais pourquoi cela mon enfant ?

\- Il essaye de me manger. J'ai même des traces de morsures sur mes côtes.

Silence. Les parents ne dirent plus un mot, la consternation et la fatigue sont les seules émotions lisibles sur le visage du père. La mère, Petra, était culpabilisée elle voit la psychose de sa fille comme un échec personnel.

Cependant, pour le bien de sa fille, Petra sera prête à tolérer ces hallucinations un choix inacceptable pour Alonso Gladia. Cet homme a comme réputation d'être un chrétien sévère, endoctrinant sa famille de gré ou de force, dans sa conception religieuse tel que les croyants de l'époque médiévale. Lui et Ernesto Victoriano avaient construit une chapelle catholique « hautement pratiquante » de style gothique où eux et leurs proches allaient se confesser à Dieu.

Alonso poussa un grognement et s'assit dans un fauteuil à proximité :

«Ecoute moi attentivement jeune fille, je ne changerai pas ton lit pour la bonne et simple raison qu'un meuble ne peut absorber un être de Dieu.

Garde cela à l'esprit en espérant que cette calamité que ces possédés de scientifiques appellent « psychose » soit plus supportable.

-Mais père je ne mens pas ! Mon lit est animé ! Il avait vraiment tenté de m'avaler ! Si-

-Bénithia ça suffit ! », Intervient Petra en attrapant les épaules de sa fille. Le choc se reflétait dans le visage de celle-ci. Même sa mère ne la comprenait point.

 _Et dire que je pensais qu'elle était de mon côté. Finalement, je suis toute seule dans ce bas monde !_

Des larmes de frustration se mirent à couler sur ces joues rougies par la colère. Elle quitta alors la chambre de ces parents en sanglotant. Pour faire témoigner sa rage, Bénithia claqua la porte férocement, laissant ces parents à nouveau seuls.

« Es-tu heureux ?

Crois-tu que je le suis ? Notre enfant aurais pu être guérit si tu m'avais écouté !

Envoyer notre fille à l'asile est peut-être la bonne solution ? Et puis de vous à moi Alonso, ce mot « asile »ne fait en aucun cas parti de votre vocabulaire. Je sais pertinemment qu'Ernesto est derrière cette idée.

Pourquoi Ernesto ?

Parce que si une personne ce permettrai de te donner de tel conseil, c'est bien lui.

Oui, car lui au moins s'inquiète pour notre vie religieuse. Il faut avouer l'évidence, Bénithia est possédée !

Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu puisses dire de telles absurdités. Je refuse de penser comme toi,

notre enfant est psychotique et non possédée bon sang ! Cesse d'associer sa maladie à une malédiction ! »

Le visage d'Alonso se décomposa, cette discussion ne mène à rien. Sa femme protège un démon qui se fait passé pour leur enfant.

« Ne voit-tu pas que la Bénithia que Dieu nous a donné est morte ? Petra, tu es ma femme et je sais que tu en es consciente.

-…Balivernes. »

Les yeux verts du patriarche se ramollissaient à la vue des larmes de sa moitié. Poussant un énième soupir, Alonso l'enlaça et caressa ses cheveux roux :

« Si cela peut de consoler, dés demain Bénithia aura son lit…Je prendrai soin de vérifier si celui-ci ne tentera pas d'en faire son repas. »

Petra gloussa malgré ses sanglots au sarcasme de son mari :

« -Nous mettrons de l'eau bénite dessus

-Excellente idée ma chère. »

Le lendemain après-midi, Bénithia reçu un nouveau lit imbibé d'eau sainte jusqu'aux pieds.

….

Une mystérieuse main s'accrocha à son front, la faisant légèrement basculer vers l'arrière :

« Reviens parmi nous, rêveuse.

-Je ne rêvais pas. Est-ce ta façon d'interrompre les pensées d'une jeune demoiselle ? Goujat.

\- Sotte.

-Pardon ?

\- Je n'ai rien dis. », Grogna-il reprenant seul, les notes de la musique là où ils les avaient laissés. Bénithia nota avec espièglerie que les joues du jeune pianiste étaient rouges.

« Ruben, tu rougis. »

Le Victoriano fit mine de ne pas entendre et augmenta l'intensité de ses notes, étouffant ainsi la gênante remarque de sa voisine.

« _Pff. L'embarras ne lui va vraiment pas. »_

Quelques instants plus tard, on frappa à la porte. Après l'approbation de Ruben, une servante ouvrit la porte et la ferma. Elle baissa respectueusement la tête :

« Mademoiselle Gladia, vos parents sont à la salle de réception. Ils vous attendent. P-pardonnez mon intrusion ! Finit-elle, en apercevant le regard perçant de son jeune maître.

-Vous pouvez disposer. » Dit-il durement. La pauvre servante, prise de tremblement se précipita avec panique vers la porte et la referma. Les yeux d'ambres de la jeune rousse restaient posés sur la porte. Son regard s'assombrissait, prenant une couleur vert foncé. Son crâne se compressait telle une noix par une force invisible. Tous les sens de Bénithia furent en alerte : elle sentait une présence malsaine derrière la porte, appartient-elle à un humain ou à une créature ?

« Ruben », appelle-elle en tirant sa chemise, voulant attirer son attention. Bizarrement, le jeune homme semble ni l'entendre, ni sentir ses mains tremblantes sur son épaule droite. Au contraire, il continua de jouer au piano sans accorder un moment à son amie confuse.

 _Je n'y comprend rien, j'ai l'impression d'être devenue un fantôme_.

Ses pensées furent confirmées à l'instant où elle agita ses mains devant le visage stoïque de l'adolescent aux cheveux blonds. Elle continua de cette façon pendant quelques minutes la rousse tenta plusieurs actions plus ou moins maladroites telles que tapoter sa joue avec son majeur, un geste qui la fit rire, en dépit du manque de réaction de la part de Ruben.

Bénithia poussa un soupir de défaite et décida de simplement rester là, à côté du jeune pianiste.

Une myriade de minutes s'écoulèrent, la Gladia commençait lentement mais sûrement à s'énerver. Sa présence n'était toujours pas remarquée par le blond et pour couronner le tout, il ne se doute de rien !

« Hmph ! Tu parles d'un ami ! Est-ce trop de simplement jeter un coup d'œil pour vérifier que TOUR VA BIEN ?! Si j'avais le pouvoir de te faire manger ce piano crois-moi je l'aurais fais depuis longtemps ! » Vociféra-elle au visage du jeune héritier, inconscient des reproches et des menaces venimeux de son amie, dorénavant

Invisible. Encore sur le coup de la colère, la rousse se leva brutalement de sa chaise pour regarder par la fenêtre, la nuit silencieuse.

Le ciel noir dénué d'étoiles laissa un sentiment d'insécurité dans le cœur de la jeune fille. La lune fut hostile ce soir et sa faible lueur n'arrangeait en rien son hostilité. Toutefois, la rousse ne put s'empêcher de trouver la nuit d'une morbide magnificence. Pas étonnant. Depuis son plus jeune âge, Bénithia Gladia avait une fascination pour le danger et l'interdit.

A 5 ans, elle avait entreprit de faire une promenade nocturne dans les profondeurs de la forêt non loin de sa demeure. Chaque son suspect était de douces mélodies à ses oreilles. Lorsqu'ils y avaient des ombres, elle s'arrêtait afin de les observer avec une contemplation enfantine. Ce lieu lui procurer plaisance et plénitude. Elle avait fini par trouver un doux sommeil sous un amas de feuillages orangés. Elle fut réveillée le lendemain par un bûcheron qui s'en aller abattre des arbres. Ne voulant retourner tout de suite chez les siens, elle força l'exécuteur d'arbres de l'emmener avec lui en promettant d'être « aussi sage qu'une tombe. »

L'homme âgé fut contraint d'accepter et l'emporta, en prenant soin de lui demander la raison de sa présence à une heure aussi matinale.

La petite Bénithia rentra finalement au manoir des Gladia à midi. A peine eut-elle le temps de donner une fausse explication que ses parents se mirent à violenter ses joues juvéniles avec comme punition de ne plus mettre son nez dehors sans la compagnie d'une personne de confiance, jusqu'à aujourd'hui.

Des murmures angoissants sortirent la fille invisible de ses souvenirs. Elle regarda méticuleusement autour de la pièce, désormais plongée dans les ténèbres.

 _Ruben n'est plus ici._ Se dit-elle en regardant le piano solitaire. Les chuchotements eux _,_ prenaient plus d'assistance qu'auparavant.

Nullement effrayée, Bénithia sortie de la salle de musique et fit face à un couloir qui ne ressembler en rien à celui du domaine des Victoriano. L'état des lieux donnait des sueurs froides à l'adolescente. Le papier peint des murs était complètement déchiré, les vitres brisées furent tachées de sang. Des chaînes noires décoraient le sol ainsi que le plafond. Une brise s'immisça dans le couloir, la tête de Bénithia subissait d'horribles migraines lui donnant le tourniquet. Son cœur commençait à battre de façon irrégulière, provoquant à la jeune fille des attaques respiratoires.

 _Mais qu'est-ce qui m'arrive ?_

« Rien… Comparé à ce que je vais faire de toi. »


End file.
